


Belongs to the Bad Boy

by ReallyPham



Category: The Phandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Dan, Betrayal, Billionaire, Blackmail, Bottom Phil, Cheating, Closeted Character, Dan's an asshole, Deaths, Emo Phil, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gang, Gay Sex, Gunplay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Dan, Jealous Dan, Loner Phil, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Not as tough as he seems, Pastel Phil, Plot Twists, Popularity, Possessive Dan, Punishment, Punk Dan, Rejection, Rich Adrian, Rich Dan, Sarcastic Teasing, Seduction, Serial Killer Dan, Smart Phil, Soft Side, Strong Dan, Study Date, Sub Phil, Sugar Baby Phil, Sugar Daddy Dan, Thoughts POV, Underage Smoking, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Worried Phil, closet, dom Dan, jealous girls, lying, mansion, pathological liar, shy phil, spiral of lies, top dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyPham/pseuds/ReallyPham
Summary: Dan Howell, the new kid, the bad boy who smokes pot, causes trouble just for the hell of it, and doesn't give a shit about who's hearts and/or bones he breaks.Someone caught his eye though, Phil Lester the shy emo kid who is named the 'Loner' of the school... Dan is intrigued by him.Dan is going to do whatever he has to to have Phil be his and only his... Dan gets what he wants...And he's going to get Phil...No matter what.*this story contains many plot twists and sudden changes of the main problem/main plot of that chapter*-------------------------------"It's hard to resist a bad boy who's a good man"





	1. Chapter 1

**(Yes I do realize these YouTubers don't all live in the same place and they are all mostly British and/or American, so yeah I know the US and the UK are far away but these characters are in the same place in this AU so don't go into the comments saying 'BLAH BLAH BLAH IS AMERICAN NOT BRITISH IDIOT!' cause I already know. So enjoy the story ^_^)**

**PHIL'S POV**

*sigh* I shut my locker door, today's going to be a long day; another new kid. Usually people either don't talk to new kids and just stare at them when they walk in the hallway past everyone, or talk about them and how Caspar and Joe will give them a hard time. They're the school bullies after all. They always pick on the new kids no matter your gender, your size, your past... that's why I don't like coming to school when there's new kids, it makes me feel bad for them. I never know much about the new kids, but my best friends, Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori tell me more about them and point out who they are. Speaking of the devil, Chris and PJ showed up at my locker.  
"Phil, there's a new kid!" PJ said too excitedly.  
"I know," I chuckled a little then I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why are you so worked up about it, we've had plenty of new kids before."  
"You don't understand, Phil," Chris grabbed my face and dramatically started shaking it, almost giving me a headache, "This kid is so much more different!" After getting Chris to stop shaking my head, I asked him how he's so different. "This kid didn't just switch schools, he got kicked out of his old school!" My eyes widened, "Kicked out, for what?"

"He supposedly got suspended for smoking pot after school and during class, he and his 'gang' beat up too many people, he got caught selling drugs making teachers and other staff members wonder if this was the first time he sold drugs on school property (and off school property), and caused too much trouble and never ever listened to his teachers or anyone else for that matter." Chris and PJ went on, finishing each other's sentences or adding on more to what the other said. I stood in silence processing at what they had just said, Smoking pot, alcohol, gangs?! Was this true or is this all just some rumor that someone made up? I shook away all the questions and told my friends that we should be heading to class before we're late, they whined when I said that and I just laughed in response.

PJ and I walked to our next class (French), waved goodbye to Chris as he went to his class and saw that when we got in there Mrs. GloZell (Our teacher) had not arrived yet, shocker. (Seating BTW: Zoe Sugg and Louise Pentland in the left front table, Alfie Deyes and Jim Chapman in the front right table , Phil Lester and Tyler Oakley in the middle left table, Jenna Marbles and Tanya Burr in the middle right table, Catherine Valdes and Emma Blackery in the left back table, PJ Liguori in the right back table) As PJ and I took our seats we joined in the conversation our fellow classmates were having.  
"I'm telling you he had a GUN and was pointing it at someone!" Alfie almost screamed.  
"Alfie, don't say things like that!" Zoe retorted at him.  
"Yeah, I doubt it's even true." Louise butted in.  
"Come on it's Dan for crying out loud! How can you NOT believe it?" From what I picked up, Alfie seemed pretty sure that this 'Dan' guy was supposedly pointing a gun at a person. And it seems by now everyone's believing it.  
"The new kid? Why do you think he pointed a gun at someone?" PJ spoke out, the new kid's name was Dan... this allegation is starting to make a lot more sense after what I just heard about him out in the hallway.  
"I saw him walking around with one, so I got curious and followed him," When Alfie said that Zoe got a worried look on her face, they were dating and seemed so in love; they were announced cutest couple in the yearbook "When I followed him he walked over to this guy, about our age. Then he pointed the gun to his head! I couldn't make out the words he was saying but he sounded pissed and I'm pretty sure he said something about killing him if he didn't give him the money he owed for the drugs that he'd bought. When he was done he pushed the guy down,kicked and punched him, told him that he'd better have his money by Thursday or he'll be sorry... then walked away. Dan whistled and out of no where I heard a whole bunch of footsteps so I backed away into the darkness so no one could see me and BOOM, four to five guys came out of nowhere and jumped the guy, they had bats, spikes on their fists, pocket knives, and I swear I saw ANOTHER guy holding a gun just like Dan; Dan just stood and watched and had this evil smirk on his face. After they were done and all left, the boy had so many bruises and cuts and scars... he was bleeding badly and he was bawling his eyes out." Alfie finished, when he was done telling his story, everyone's faces were pale and we all had our mouths open wide in shock.  
"Oh my god." Emma was the first one to speak after moments of silence, she had a horrid look on her face matching everyone else's.  
"I knew that new guy was trouble but I didn't know he'd do something like THAT!" Jenna said obviously still shocked.  
"Yeah we need to take that guy down! So here's what I have in mi-" before Alfie could finish, something caught his eye making it catch all of our eyes. A tall brunette. He was about 6'3" way taller than me standing at only 5'5", he seemed in shape but what really caught my eye was his face... it was stunning, beautiful brown eyes swirling like the chocolate you've been dying to have even when you were a kid, a tan skin tone that shined even without the sunlight, and a smirk that'd haunt you in your sleep... but you'd secretly enjoy. The boy was smoking and had a smirk that probably meant he was listening to everything we said, and probably meant he was none other than Dan; the one and only. This was not going to be good.  
"Heh," he scoffed, "I'm glad my new classmates are sooo nice to me." He didn't come off as bothered, had he actually done the thing Alfie just described, or was he used to the rumors by now? Mrs. GloZell soon came in. "Hey Ya'll! I mean, class." We're all pretty much used to that. "You! Er- Dan Howell, put that cigar down and sit down next toooo, HIM PJ in the back." Dan gave her a death glare, but he unlit the cigar anyways and threw it away, PJ looked horrified when he was automatically chosen to sit next to Dan, yes he had an empty space next to him but I could tell that he didn't want it to be filled by...Dan. When Dan sat next to PJ, PJ scooched the opposite way all the way to the wall that was right next to the table, he looked at me and gave me a scared look, I just shrugged not being able to do anything. GloZell went on with teaching the class and most people seemed to be actually paying attention, unlike Alfie who was shifting in his seat constantly on edge after being caught. I however was not paying attention for a different reason, I was thinking about all the thins I've heard about this new kid, so this guy from what I gathered is named Dan Howell, he smokes pot and drinks despite how illegal it is for our age, he is in a gang with four or five other people, he sells drugs and if you don't pay him back you'll eventually pay anyways; with or without cash, and finally the most important thing I gathered was that Dan.... was very sexy. I looked back to Dan who was sitting in the way back, hoping if he caught me staring I could just make it seem as if I was looking at PJ, but when I looked back Dan wasn't looking at Mrs. GloZell but instead at me?! I blushed furiously when our eyes met, he just smirked and winked! I quickly snapped my head around and looked down into my lap not wanting to meet eyes with anyone else.

"So Philip, what is the answer." I slowly picked my head up and raised my eyebrow in confusion.  
"Dans les temps anciens France faisait partie de ce territoire et ce qui a été connu comme il?" I was mortified, I should know this I'm good at everything, no matter the subject! But instead of answers all that was coming into my head was Dan and his sexy smirk.... god I'd kill to wake up next to that face... THINK PHIL THINK! Everyone's eyes were now on me, staring me down telling me if I got this wrong I'd become more of a loser than I already was. 

"Uhh, Wee..."  
"Wee?"  
"wee..."  
"Okay one it's Oui, and two the answer to 'In ancient times France was part of what territory and what was it known as' is Yes?"  
"Wee Wee."  
"No, OUI! Ugh never mind can someone else answer the question?" Mrs. GloZell ended up calling on Cat who got the answer correct, I crossed my arms onto the table and shoved my head into it, wanting to disappear forever.  


Dan hasn't even said a word to me yet but he already was changing my life.


	2. Fake Love, Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real love you feel it, you see it, you show it! But fake love is just words...

(Where this part of the chapter takes place)

"So you guys are Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee, the jockeys who beat kids up to make themselves feel better about their crummy old lives?" Dan said as he lit his cigar and crossed his arms while leaning against the school's wall. After classes were over, Joe and Caspar were the first ones to actually communicate to the new kid knowing full damn well who he was and what he did in his old school. They wanted to be the new addition to Dan's gang, they wanted to become badasses just like Dan, problem was though; they're bullies not badasses.

"Um..." They hesitated, they didn't expect that kind of response.

"Heh, I already know what you guys want, to be in my new 'gang', just saying now neither of you are capable of joining." Dan predicated, inhaling his cigarette then puffing out a breath of smoke. The two bullies looked at Dan, their jaws dropped. They weren't capable?! Why?!

"What do you mean, we are SO capable!" Joe tried to convince Dan, he wanted to be in this gang and he wanted it bad.

"Well to start, you two are way too innocent and pure I'm guessing neither of you have smoked a joint nor drank alcohol before." Joe and Caspar looked at each other with side eyes, he was right about them not smoking joints but Caspar has actually drank alcohol once but only because he accidently drank his mother's drink instead of his, long story short he and his mother spent almost the rest of the day vigorously scrubbing Caspar's tongue since he seemed to have not like the taste of alcohol. Joe has drank once too, mostly because his older sister, Zoe, since she was older their parents claimed she was more 'mature' and 'responsible' to drink; Zoe only did on rare occasions anyways. But one time when Zoe decided to drink a little wine, she left her drink out which Joe unfortunately drank thinking that he could handle it. He couldn't. Zoe came back to see half her wine gone and a big puddle on the ground (the wine), and Joe gone which she later found out was because he was in the bathroom with his head under the sink trying to wash the awful taste away. Both boys stayed silent, Dan just snorted. "I'll take that as a yes," Dan said as he began walking away, Joe and Caspar stopped Dan from walking away any farther and pleaded to him, begging for the taller male to let them join the gang. Dan sighed knowing that the boys weren't going to leave him alone, he scammed around the grassy area and saw her and smirked; perfect. Dan turned to the two anxious boys, "Watch and learn." he said as he started walking towards the dark haired brunette sitting on the grass with a group of her friends.

"Wait!" Joe yelled as he yanked Dan's arm so he wouldn't walk any farther, This guy needs to learn to stop walking away so much in the middle of his conversations. "That's Cat, she hasn't done anything to anybody don't go messing with her and her life!" Joe ordered, Dan looked Joe dead in the eyes. Dan doesn't take orders from **anyone** , and he especially doesn't take orders from some weakling. "I can do what I want, I don't take orders from you nor anyone else... **understand**." Joe gulped and nodded. Caspar came to stand by his best friend's side, grabbed his shoulder and took a tiny step back to non-verbally tell Joe not to cross the line more than he already has. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need an answer... NOW." Dan stood so that he was right above Joe's face, looking down at him with his brown beaming eyes, deadly and dangerous, just how he likes them; so people would know he means business and they'll do whatever he says.

"Umm... I-I y-y-yeah, w-won't order you to do anything! You're the boss... hehe you're th-the man..." Joe stumbled out, taking bigger steps back; scared out of his wits. Dan smirked knowing that he was back in control... well, he had always been in control; no matter what others say or think he has everyone and anyone under his control and wrapped around his finger. Dan gave Caspar and Joe one last glare then went back to walking to Cat, who thankfully hadn't moved. Dan took one last inhale of his cigar before unlighting it and tossing it to the ground.

"Hey... you're Catherine, right?" Dan asked obliviously, he already knew Cat didn't go by her full name, but since he was the new kid he had to act like he knew absolutely nothing. Dan had a plan, and it was going to go perfectly; bet on it.

"Um yeah, I go by Cat by the way." She introduced and shook Dan's hand while smiling. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew who he was, and the things he did. She obviously just didn't want to seem scared, the ones with the most fear get it first; don't ya know? Dan smiled coyly back, Cat patted an open spot next to her and asked him to sit. He did blushing the whole time. She asked him about the classes he had, if he liked school so far, what he likes etc. and heck even some of the girls sitting in the circle with them joined in, Dan tried not to hide his smirk that he had at realizing how perfectly his plan was coming along. 

"This may be a little weird and awkward but... may I have your numbers in case I need help after school and such." All the girls nodded, some even laughed at how hard Dan was blushing, Emma Blackery, one of Cat's friends, took out a piece of paper and had everyone write their numbers and names underneath which they all did. When Cat wrote her name and number down she looked up at Dan who was already staring at her, they both looked away and blush. Most of the girls noticed and blew fake kisses, winked, and made heart symbols using their hands, teasing the two at how obvious it was to them that they both seemed to be developing feelings for each other. Dan thanked the girls and waved goodbye without forgetting to glance at Cat as he left, not surprisingly, Cat was already looking at Dan with the blush still clearly on her face. Dan walked back up to the wall closest to the school's entrance doors, Joe and Caspar were still there and it was obvious that they were watching the whole thing. 

"You-You g-g-got... HOW!" Caspar asked, jaw dropped. 

"Eh. A lot of learning and experience kid, you'll understand some day... maybe." Dan said as he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Dan chuckled when he saw Joe and Caspar still shocked. "Let's just say that by the end of this week, Dan here will have a girlfriend who'll help a lot with his little.... 'project'."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-next day at lunch-

DAN'S POV

I stared at the shy dark haired boy, sitting alone. The two boys he usually sits with weren't sitting there today... I wonder why I saw them at school today... did they not want to eat lunch with him. How can no one sit by him, he's so perfect. So intriguing, so beautiful, so edgy, so deep, so.... lovable; yet no one else seems to agree. I was forced to sit at a table with Caspar, Joe, and some guys named Troye, Alfie, Jim and Dawsyn; instead of joining the almost empty table. It was obvious the other guys sat at the table only sat down with Caspar and Joe for the same reason as me, they were forced. Of course I could've just sat anywhere else, they showed no threat to me whatsoever, but I honestly needed some allies to help me with my little plan going on.... I bit my lip and looked back over at the loner boy I was just staring at a few minutes ago; Phil Lester. The main subject that started my plan. I wanted him.... so badly I wanted him. The way he'd look over at him, with his big blue-green eyes; I never realized that those colors could mix so beautifully making such a faultless blend. The way his face flushed hard, reddening into a dark crimson; burning his cheeks. The way he'd talk, his voice deep to a point where it's so husky and sensual, but still high-pitched giving him a more adorable feel whenever he opens his mouth. The way he stumbles his words when he's nervous, which happens a lot because as much as I've picked up; he's more of a shy kid. I pray for the day I'd see his true colors and see how he acts when he's not in public and in front of people. The way he'd walk, his bubble butt jiggling with each graceful step he'd take, the same ass that looked great in every pair of jeans he wears, the same ass that was on display when he'd clumsily drop his books and papers making him bend over to pick them up, oh how badly I wanted to walk right up to him and smack then grip that huge bouncy butt; hearing him yelp in surprise. I snapped back into reality and realized I still had been staring at Phil the whole time, I realized this because he was staring back at me when I came to my senses, his face was bright red and he looked a little scared and worried. I furrowed my brows in confusion, why was he scared? Then I realized it's because of my reputation, I'm a punk who hurts anyone who gets in my way or even looks my way; which Phil could tell he was doing just that... looking at the boy who was nicknamed Satan. I winked at Phil just to let him know that I wasn't daydreaming anymore and saw how burnt up Phil's face was; Phil's eyes widened as he looked straight down into his lap, not looking at me anymore. I sniggered at the sight, knowing damn well that Phil was going to be mine and only mine.... no matter what.

PHIL'S POV

He was looking at me, was I next? Was he going to beat me up? Did he get a new gang? And of course I was the first victim, I'm an easy target, the emo loner of the school who only has two friends who are embarrassed to hang out with him in public and would rather hang out with more normal people than him. I shakily sighed as I grabbed my tray with weak hands and got up quicker than I should of, when I got up I rammed into a body. -SMACK- -CRASH- We basically body slammed into each other, knocking our lunch trays onto the ground, I fell to the ground after the impact.

"What the fuck dude?!" The blonde girl yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"S-sorry."  
"Sorry don't cut it, loser! You got my fucking clothes dirty, these were brand new!" The girls continued to yell, by now everyone was watching and listening to the argument after hearing screams and crashes.  
"Is there a problem here?" One of the lunch ladies asked when she came over to take a look at the situation.  
"Yes, this stupid no-life dweeb knocked into me." The lunch lady helped me up instead of listening to the girl, she asked if I was okay and I just nodded. She walked away calmly leaving me and the girl staring at each other, she gave me a death glare. Her friends came over, "Come on Lisa, let's just leave this stupid emo boy alone... alone just like he'll be forever." One of her friends crackled, everyone in the cafeteria seemed to laugh at that remark, such things being yelled out like 'Ha, yeah loser' or 'Get a life fucker' I sighed as I picked up the food off the ground that had fallen. I was used to this, still things like this make my eyes water a little. I just wish I had someone, ANYONE! I reached to pick up a piece of lettuce from my sandwich when I felt a hand instead, I slowly and hesitantly looked up to see something that made my eyes and face drop.  
Dan Howell. Staring at me, and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part was more of a feel for how mischievous Dan's character is, and also an introduction for the plan that'll carry out on this series. Enjoy!  
> :)


	3. A kiss is just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kiss...  
> Our kiss...  
> This look of love on your face  
> Let me say once more that I love you  
> Let me say one time that I love the way that you love me
> 
> People who love themselves, don't hurt other people. The more we hate ourselves, the more we want others to suffer.

**DISCLAIMER This chapter contains words and statements that may offend some, if you get TRIGGERED over hurtful language towards the Gays/Lesbians/Bi-sexuals/etc. stop reading or skip the last scene Please and thank you, also I hope you enjoy the story ^_^**

"I a," Phil stumbled.  
"You a?" Dan asked, hand still on top of Phil's. He seemed like someone who'd be cold, yet his hands were as warm as fire; heating all of Dan up.  
"I," Phil barley spoke, thinking carefully about what he was going to say. "Just- Please don't hurt me!" He squeaked, trying to remove his hand from under Dan's to be able to run away and hide... maybe even hide forever. But he did not succeed because when Dan felt Phil try to slide his hand away he yanked his hand back towards his causing Phil's face to be only centimeters away from Dan's. They sat in silence, forgetting about everything and everyone around them; the world had stopped for them... the only thing that mattered to Dan was Phil, the only thing that mattered to Phil was Dan. This was their first time meeting each other face to face, first time speaking to each other, first time staring at the person who was staring back at them, first time chocolate brown eyes looked past the ocean blue eyes and looking straight into his soul... his heart if anything, first time feeling the person they'd been thinking about for days breathing on them; feeling each breath, whether it slow, fast, heavy, light... they could feel it.  
"um.... I'm sorry... I-I," Phil spoke in a rushed whisper, he somehow broke the grasp of Dan's hand when Dan was distracted by Phil's frame and he sprinted away from the Bad Boy. Before Dan even realized what had happened, Phil was already long gone and everyone in the lunchroom was staring at him. Dan was upset that he couldn't make a good impression on Phil just because of what he did in the past, he wasn't going to lie and say that he's changed and became a better person because well.... he hasn't. He still is a 'Bad Boy' and no one will ever change that about him, he just wishes Phil could except him for who he is and not be so scared that he'd hurt him... he'd never do anything to harm him, how could he prove it to him....?

Dan just brushed it off and did his best to not look sad and disappointed but angry and tough, he could tell it worked by the looks on everyone's faces. Scared. Just how he likes it. Dan walked past everyone his head up not letting it hang down for even a second, looking down makes you seem less confident, less tough. When Dan escaped the cafeteria and saw no one else around, his face dropped. His face dropped from sadness, not from shock. Dan doesn't usually get sad... he's not supposed to he's supposed to be one who never feels emotions; why now.....? Dan shook his head, he wasn't going to let his guard down, he wasn't going to go soft and especially not for some guy. Dan sighed knowing that this wasn't 'some guy', he wasn't stupid he knew he was sexually attracted to both genders and he definitely knew that he liked this boy... he was just trying to trick himself into thinking that he wasn't attracted to him so that he'd feel better knowing that Phil certainly did not like him back and wouldn't anytime soon; but since he can't stop his feelings for Phil he's going to make Phil like him back, because Dan get's everything he wants  
**Everything.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHILS POV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... that just happened. We were so close, I could feel his breath on me! Everyone probably saw but that didn't matter to me, what mattered was the fact that I didn't move away sooner; I just stayed there. I didn't want to it was just as if I was in some sort of trance... as if I needed to feel each every breath he took, for him to see the passion burning in my eyes... for him to know how much I want to know more about him and to never separate with him. But yet again I don't want that, I want the opposite of not separating from him; I don't want to be by him at all. I want personal space, I want to stay a loner. Of course I'd love to have friends that I could trust and hangout with daily but I'd rather be alone then to be with some 'Bad boy' who thinks he's all that, who thinks he can just beat up people to get his way, who thinks he always gets his way... I don't want a guy like that; no matter how hot and charming he is. I huffed as I continued to walk through the halls not knowing where to go since I can't go to class, it's still lunch period.

"Hello gorgeous, miss me?" I felt arms wrap around my waist and then felt the heat of a body pressed up against my back. I froze. "Mmh," the body hummed. "You're speechless. Excited to hear my voice again, to feel me; more of me." A seductive husky whisper said in my ear, I shivered not knowing how else to respond. I couldn't move, it was just like what happened in the cafeteria. Not being able to move, not being able to speak; back in a trance. "Are you gonna talk or just stand there and look pretty?" "...well..." I bit my tongue. "I'm talking now aren't I?" Dan chuckled, "Well for someone I thought was shy you sure do have quite the sassy mouth." Dan snickered then sighed, "Guess I don't know that much about you, huh?" I shook my head not wanting to say another word, I didn't want to slip up on anything and say something I'd regret, because I could definitely say a lot of things that I'd regret in the future. "It's not that fun not hearing you talk," Dan whined, he tightened his grip on me, I sucked in a breath in shock and surprise more than in pain. Dan couldn't tell the difference between pain and shock because when he heard me he let go, I turned around to face a worried Dan staring at me. "I'm fine." I lightly said, Dan sighed in relief. Why'd he sigh in relief?! He's suppose to be the bad guy in the school who shows no mercy for anyone and doesn't hesitant to become violent. So why was he relieved that he didn't hurt me? Since I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't take the opportunity to get away from Dan, causing Dan to take that at his advantage and pulled me back into a tight embrace that prevented me from escaping. This time though, I was facing Dan so our chests were almost rubbing against each other (not quite though I wasn't exactly his height). "I'm surprised you didn't run away, are you becoming more in love with me that it's hard for you to run away now?" Dan asked, I knew he was just teasing but something in his voice seemed as if he was serious I looked up at him to see his dark rich eyes beaming at me, they looked absolutely perfect blending in with his warm ivory skin tone. I never would of thought for a second that his light beige skin would work so perfectly with the color of his soft, deep Belgian brown eyes. I looked at him straight in the eyes telling him how faultless he looked without even moving my lips, he looked at me the same way telling me how much he needed me in a way he couldn't explain. He moved towards me, lips parting and I self consciously did the same; wanting to taste his sweet bubblegum l ips and wanting to show him everything I could offer. Wait what... why am I saying things like this, why am I feeling these feelings? I don't like Dan. I am not gay! I stopped moving forwards and saw that Dan was continuing to move towards me so he could capture a kiss, my eyes were filled in horror as I gave myself a reality check and realized what was going on. I had never had never kissed anyone before and I definitely have not kissed someone of the same gender before. Well I guess I technically have had my first kiss before, when I was 7 I was a close friend of this girl with ebony skin and sky blue eyes we did almost everything together. One day when I was sleeping over at her house she told me that we should play dress up and said that we had to go into her closet to get the clothes, at the time I thought she just wanted to see me in one of her dresses so she could amuse herself. But when we got into the closet she shut the closet door and told me that she really liked me, I obliviously said that I really liked her too... as a friend. She shook her head and said no I 'Like Like' you. Then she kissed me, and it was a real kiss too not just a quick peck on the cheek she went full on and kissed me on the mouth! Her mother came into her room, and I still don't know why she came in in the first place, noticed we weren't in the main room and checked the closet. To say the least she saw us and called my mum right away and I had to deal with a whole bunch of scolding from my mother, she scolded me so much that I cried and vouched that I wouldn't make anymore friends so that I wouldn't get into any trouble again. So throughout Year 4-9 (3rd grade to 8th grade) I didn't make any friends, I kept away from everyone. All that mattered was grades and staying momma's 'good boy'. Until Year 10 (9th grade) when I made my first "friends", Chris and PJ. But other than them, who I barely count as friends, I haven't really befriended anyone else; I guess staying away from everyone became more of a habit than choice. So yeah, I guess I have had a first kiss before. I went back into reality to see Dan almost colliding with me, my eyes widened as I moved my head backwards so our lips wouldn't meet. Whenever his head went forward my went further back, I felt a hand stop my head from moving back anymore; shit. I couldn't go anywhere, I couldn't run away because he was still embracing me tightly, I couldn't doge the kiss he was holding my head in place, he was limiting my options; he must've really wanted this kiss. I clenched my eyes shut, wanting to get this dumb kiss over with. Dan snickered, Oh my gosh did he see me?! Great, now he knows I don't want this kiss, doubt that'll make him stop though. Right on time, Dan yanked my head so that we kissed roughly. My eyes opened in surprise, his mouth was so warm! Dan removed his hand from under my head and instead placed it on my cheek, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me in deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue prod my bottom lip, was he asking for permission to enter? Well guess I'm just gonna play hard to get and not let him in, plus I don't know where his tongue's been. I felt Dan's hand trail down to my bum and gave it a little squeeze soft enough to not leave a mark but hard enough to make me squeak in surprise. Dan shoved his tongue into my hot cavern, his tongue immediately found my tongue and started fighting it. I 'fought' only to show him that I was stronger than he thought! After what seemed like forever... I lost, Dan's tongue had won victory over mine and gave my bum another squeeze as his prize; this time tighter. I yelped and pulled away my cheeks red and flushed, I looked straight into his eyes for the 100th time today; they glistened with love and lust. I blushed harder when he started stroking my cheek, smirking at me.  
"I-I should um... I should go." I said quickly before rushing down the hallway not waiting for a response but just wanting to get away from him, this was all just too much! I ran straight to the classroom of my next period to see about half the students already in their seats, I guess the bell already rang then. I sat down in my seat and thanked the lord when I realized I didn't have anymore classes with Dan. I got out my notebook containing all my doodles and started doodling away, nothing in particular just to ya know; get my mind of things...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-time skip, a week-

THIRD PERSON POV

Phil walked into the dreaded school halls to see everyone chattering and gossiping with their friends by their lockers, the usual. Phil slowly stooped to his locker, terrified to face Dan again after what had happened just yesterday. When Phil got to his locker he grabbed his stuff as usual but when he shut his locker door he saw PJ and Chris standing on the other side of it gobsmacked.  
"What?"  
"You..." PJ spoke up.  
"With him..." Chris added on, Phil raised an eyebrow in confusion. He? With who? What? Phil was so confused he didn't even think about connecting the dots. "Have you not heard, it's going around the school." Phil signaled for Chris to continue, he was getting very anxious now. "A guy, I think his name was Garret, anyways he said he saw you kissing another guy!" Chris explained.  
"He also said you were using a lot of tongue too!" PJ butted in. Phil looked mortified as he caught on and knew that this story referred to yesterday after lunch, this Garret guy must've been walking down the hallway and saw Dan and Phil making out. _Oh my gosh it's going around the whole school?!_ Phil thought, he's already not that popular but now his reputation has somehow just lowered more, having people knowing that some guy's tongue was down his throat is going to have the worst possible effect on him. And he definitely knew no one would ever know that Dan was the person that he was kissing, Garret most likely doesn't have the balls to pass that around and feel Dan's wrath, hell he just started spreading it around even though it happened a week ago! Even if he did get the courage to tell everyone that Dan was the one snogging Phil, no one would do anything about it since they already know if you cross Dan, that'll be the last thing you do.

"I-I need some a-air." Phil fast walked towards the door leading to the front of outside.  
"Hey fag, where ya goin'?" Phil heard someone say, he turned his head to see Dawsyn, he was the most popular kid in the school, mostly cause he had the looks, was a jock who played football, and was a complete jerk and fuckboy. Phil stared at him blankly. "Yeah you, ya know the only fag here." Phil turned his head the other way and took a deep breath, telling himself to just ignore the remarks. As Phil walked further down the hallway, the more nastier the comments and insults were, with boys and girls of all stereotypical groups saying things like 'Fucking fag, what's he doing here', 'Better tell your boyfriend to stay away, he might get into their pants, I mean come one what fag doesn't want to get into another man's pants', 'He should stop coming to school no one wants him here, he should just become a full-time gay prostitute', 'I didn't even know they allowed fags into schools like these'. Phil kept his head down, his fringe covering his eyes. _"looking down makes you seem less confident, less tough",_ Phil didn't care though, he knows he's not tough. He knows he's not confident. He knows he's none of those things... he never will be.  
"Hey gay faggot, remember us?" Phil recognized the school bullies just by their voices, he turned around to face none other than Joe and Caspar looking straight at him; snickering. They walked towards him and pushed him to the ground, Phil fell down not daring to do anything about it. He was fine with getting beat up, put him out of his misery maybe.... Caspar said some foul things in which Joe added some just as horrible remarks. Phil was used to this too, their just comments that happen to be hurtful, nothing more nothing less. Why should Phil even care about anything anymore. When the two bullies were almost done with their verbal torment, they started kicked and punching the emo kid. Joe punched the ebony haired boy in the side and Caspar kicking Phil's legs and lower abdomen and occasionally his head; saying things like 'Yea you like that faggot' with each blow. People by now were gathering around watching not doing anything other than watching and taking pictures/videos. No one went to get a teacher, they just stood there. Luckily a teacher came and broke the fight up as fast as they possibly could, helping the kid who now had bruises up asking if he was okay; no response though. The teacher scoled the two bullies, and gave them a week of detention, but what will a week of detention do? Phil still has the bruises, they already said all the hurtful words that they possibly could have said, and they're just gonna do the same thing again. Phil wiped the stained tears away that he didn't even realize were there and he sprinted to the main entrance door pushing everyone out of his way, wanting to just go home, come back to school a week later, and be the emo loner  straight kid in school again. Just as Phil turned the corner he saw something that made his face drop and eyes burst out of his sockets.

Dan Howell.  
Cat Valdes.  
His arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
Her arm wrapped around his waist.  
They were laughing.  
He leaned in.  
He kissed her.  
He. Kissed. Her.  
Kiss....  
Her.....

why...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I am going to TRY to update every Sunday! I wanted to update so I could give you guys a kick start for the week and I thought it'd be a great way to end the weekend so I decided that Sunday would be the best day to update!. So yeah, be excited for that! :)
> 
> Love you all, thank you for the support and love <333


	4. Introducing the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think what hurts the most is when you give your all to someone;  
> Through thick and thin, you're there for them.  
> You stick with them, no matter what.
> 
> Then one day they give up;  
> They won't even fight for you,  
> The one thing you would have never done...  
> they did with no hesitation...

2nd week of school

***Dawsyn in the story***

***Hunter in the story***

***Jinx in the story***

***Timmy in the story***

**(BTW these pictures don't have to look like what you imagined the characters to look like, I'm just putting them there in case you want to know how I imagined them to look; defiantly not to limit your creativity LET YOUR CREATIVE VIBES ROAM FREE!!!!)**

 

PHIL'S POV

No... No...  
How could he...?  
I thought I'd meant more to him, I didn't think he was going to go fucking some girl; and I certainly did not realize that Cat would be that girl. I knew the kiss meant nothing to him but why would he want Cat out of all people. I saw Dan look over at me, I ran. I sprinted around the corner, down the hall, and straight to the bathroom. As soon as I got into the bathroom I went into the last stall and shut the door quickly, I sat down on the toilet seat and placed my feet on top of the lid so no one would know I was in here. I want to be hidden, to be invisible, to be nonexistent. I put my knees up to my chest and placed my head on them, sobbing softly; I didn't want to cry it just happened and I couldn't really control it. I'm such a freaking idiot! How could I even think for a second that Dan would like a lonely, an emo, a little bitch; I mean that's obviously what I am, if I wasn't all those things why would everyone call me that. Why would the bullies say that to me when they're beating me up, why would the girls whisper it to their friends when I walk past them, what other excuse would there be to why my only friends don't hang out with me that often, what else would the teachers think when they look at me and a grimace shows on their face, that's obviously what I am right: A loner, a depressed, a cutter, a boy who'll never be loved nor liked, someone below human... so since everyone thinks that that must be what I am right.....?  
right....

DAN'S POV

"I'm so glad we can be together like this." Cat coyly said, blushing as she turned to face me; her hands still interlocked with mine.  
"Well I'm so glad that you said 'Yes' so that we could be together like this." I smirked at her and leaned down to peck her on the lips. The bell rang and Cat unlocked our hands and told me goodbye as she headed off to class with some of her friends: Emma, Lisa, and Charlotte. As soon as her back was turned my face scowled in disgust, God it was so hard to keep a smile on my face here. The only time I smiled a real smile in the time I was here was when I'm smoking, drinking, or looking at Phil... I sighed remembering him, then my face instantly went into anger. I have to pretend to date this stupid slut just so this stupid fucking plan will work and then I'll get Phil, why can't I just have Phil without going through this much. I admire him and I want to get to know him more it's just so fucking hard! This is why I fucking hate love. I growled in distress when I saw Joe and Caspar looking at me as if the didn't know whether or not to approach me. I signaled for them to come over to me, the seemed hesitant; I just rolled my eyes.  
"We gonna smoke weed." I finally got off my ass and bought the weed I wanted to buy ages ago, and since today was so stressful I decided today would be the best day to finally smoke it. To my surprise the two boys didn't hesitate but instead nodded in excitement and high fived each other, it seemed the pussies grew a pair. That or they were just trying to impress me. To be honest they try too hard to be in my gang and to earn my respect. Joe and Caspar were more like my bitches than partners in crime, I only use them; not that their dumbasses would ever realize. Now how should I put this; I only use Joe and Caspar when I need more people to _look_ intimidating when approaching people, to do my dirty work, to get off, and to expand my gang. When I say 'expand my gang' I do not mean to have them be apart of it but to more like, show me where better and stronger people are so they can be in my new edition. It's working so far, I already have 3 people apart of it: Dawsyn, Hunter, and Jinx. Yes I know I have two girls in the gang unlike my old one but hell they can kick some fucking ass (Hunter and Jinx are the girls), I am looking into these two kids: Timmy and Alfie who I think would be great, and yes I know that Alfie is a bit soft right now mostly because he's dating a fucking prep, and Timmy he needs to build more muscle cause right now he's basically a stick. We walked outside to our main area which was the big tree a ways away from the school.

  
_*kinda like this*_

Not to my surprise Dawsyn and Hunter were already there but to my surprise Jinx was there too sitting at the base of the tree, Jinx never really came to sit with us that often she claimed 'the ground was always so dirty'. Jinx never liked messy things and didn't like doing things that got her dirty, I somewhat changed that a bit she doesn't mind if her clothes get dirty (but if her hair gets messed up she'll stab a bitch) yet she still doesn't like sitting on the ground because of her fear of bugs. Jinx is very loud, bubbly, caring, affectionate, and outgoing; she always loves parties and is obsessed with the color pink. Jinx is very good at blackmail, beating other girls up, and being a watch out but she still is pretty much a girly girl. Hunter she is totally a tomboy no ifs ands or buts about it, she can beat both girls and boys up and is actually stronger than she looks, she also is trustworthy to us, but not to anyone else. Her character is ambitious, adventurous, courageous, and passionate. Dawsyn is the strongest person of the gang and has the most weapons and supplies most/all of the best drugs; Dawsyn has the most shocking personality that I would've never expected from him, he's very open, sincere, imaginative/a dreamer, stubborn, hyper, charming and he can be an emotional son of a bitch. Timmy wasn't there though, he rarely was despite being Dawson's best friend from what Dawson described was every since they were born. We always invited him to come whenever he wanted to, he just never has expect for the last two times we came to meet up. We usually meet up during the last 3 or 4 periods.  
"What up! Guess who brought the weed today!" I exclaimed throwing the bags that were filled with marijuana at them.  
"Yes, Dan that's what I'm talking about." Dawsyn said as he grabbed my hand pulling us into a one handed hug. We all jumped right in and started chattering, smoking, laughing then doing it all over. Our topics didn't really make sense and were mostly all over the place and when we all seemed to have nothing else to say we sat in silence waiting for someone to speak up.  
"So ya'll know Tommy?" Jinx was the first one to say.  
"Timmy." We all corrected her, she always got his name wrong.  
"Yeah, Yeah whatever. So To-Timmy," she looked over at me and Hunter and we both nodded non-verbally telling her that she was correct, so she continued on, "So when I was walking in the hallway I heard him and this guy talking." We all knew Jinx well enough to know that she simply was not just 'walking down the hall' and just so happened to hear something interesting enough to tell us about it. I made a deal with her, since she likes eavesdropping so much I told her that she can eavesdrop on people's conversations then comes and tells us about it (if it's good information) either to just spill drama because well she is a girl after all, or if she hears something that could be used as blackmail or even something that gives us a good reason to beat them up. Like with Garret, and how he told everyone that he saw Phil kissing a guy, and since that guy just happened to be me and Phil just happened to be the one I would do anything for; me and my gang beat him up. 3 broken bones, a broken nose, and two black eyes, I could've done worse, I would've don't worse but Jinx and Caspar held me back. Luckily I made sure to tell Garret that if he were to do anything again to Phil, he'd get it much worse; so much worse that he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore... I have the equipment to do it, I have the skills to do it, and if you piss me off enough I'll even have the anger to do it. Garret moved, he didn't tell on any of us but I already knew he wouldn't, that fucking pussy bitch. Just in case he did come back to our school Jinx and Hunter spread a rumor that he left because someone in school gave him a STD and since he couldn't live with everyone knowing; he transferred. So if he ever does come back he'll have to live with that, damn payback is such a fucking bitch; I love it.I zoned back in the conversation to hear what they were talking about now.  
"So Timmy and his boyfriend were talking about 'announcing' their relationship and Timmy loved that idea but his boyfriend didn't, he's a bit of a coward; I mean I should know I looked through his records." Jinx does that, she is apart of the student council after her parents paid the staff to let her be cause she needed to be more 'social' and 'helpful'. At first Jinx didn't want to be in it but then found out she could go in the back and look though everyone in the school's files; and boy did she hit the jackpot. Every recorded grade, office referral, detention, teacher notes about the student, problems the students have either internally or externally. So Jinx went through Timmy's boyfriend's file, whoever he may be; I should really pay attention more.  
"And when I went through his files I found out that he only has two friends and is seemed to get bullied and even beat up a lot, yet he never tells the teachers." Jinx stroked her chin trying to be dramatically wondering.  
"Wait he doesn't tell the teachers?" Hunter asked stunned, Jinx nodded signing that she was correct. "Why?"  
"Yeah what happens to him describes what happens to almost everyone in this school who are nothing but wimps." Joe butted in as he fist bumped Caspar knowing that they were the reason for that ever since Primary school.  
"Yes yes we all know just it's weird how he doesn't tell on the bullies, cause we all already know what that means." Hunter said as everyone nodded with widened eyes, I suddenly got very confused.  
"The fuck does that mean?" I asked them, all of their heads turned towards me; I'm used to eyes being on me but this was just plain intimidating. It wasn't because they were all looking at me it was the look in their eyes that scared me.  
"Long story short, there was this kid who went to our school in all of primary school (Basically everyone who goes to this school went to the same Primary school as everyone else, everyone expect for Dan obviously or anyone else I say didn't go) and in year 10 (9th grade) he got picked on a lot which happened to almost everyone; the difference was that they told the teachers and their problems went away... this kid didn't. He didn't tell and no one knew why but most people thought it was because he believed people bullied him and that was his own fault, others think he was just going through something at the time making it harder for him to deal with the bullies; well either way whatever was happening with him made it so he told no adults what was happening so no adult knew. We never told them either.... The bullying continued and the next thing we know we come outside at the end of the school day and we see something wrapped around the flag pole... it was his dead body, he had strangled himself with the flag's rope. He was just hanging there so peacefully and calm, we all watched as the police had to take him down." Jinx explained holding back tears, I could tell this guy was close to her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts away and inhaling the cigar so she could puff it out, calming and relaxing her.  
"So you think Timmy's boyfriend is going to be like that?" I asked intriguingly, something about deaths always got my attention in some sadistic way. "Hopefully not." Jinx said as she got up and unlit her cigar, "I think I'm gonna go, all this death has made me get out of the mood." Jinx waved goodbye as shek walked towards the building, we all soon followed after her and headed to class; a smirk appeared on my face as I thought of Jinx's old friend high up and how he looked down at the school, the place that caused him to end his life and where he was going to do it. How he used the giant rope to tie him up to the pole, and how after he finished wrapping himself up everything slowly faded to black and he drifted into unconsciousness... drifted into death... right there in public. Everyone's faces must of been priceless all mixed with horror and shock... I would of loved to of been there.

-fast forward-last period of the day-

THIRD PERSON POV

**-Setting last period, Math class, Seating, 4 rows with 3 seats in each row- In the front: Dan Howell, Joe Sugg, Marzia Bisognin. Second row: Lisa Schwartz, Shane Dawson, Zoe Sugg. Third row: Troye Sivan, Caspar Lee, PJ Liguori. Last row: Felix Kjellberg, Phil Lester, Chris Kendall-**

"So that's basically it class, and oh I almost forgot! A big test is coming up and I want you all to really get to know your classmates since it's only been the 2nd week of school." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes knowing already what was coming up, they already were all close and knew each other and though Dan didn't go to their primary school he was very well known by everyone thanks to his reputation. "Now now, settle down class. I'm going to put you all in 3 groups that I've already assigned so you all can study for the test; and I'll tell you what to study after I announce your groups. Marzia, Lisa, Chris, and PJ you are all in 1 group. Caspar, Joe, Felix, and Shane you are all in a group. And finally Zoe, Troye, Dan, and Phil you all form the last group." Dan turned around in his chair to look back at Phil, Phil was doodling a picture but Dan couldn't see from so far away; Dan kept staring at Phil hoping the boy would just look up! Dan was going to stay turned around the whole class period until, "Dan, your eyes should be up at the board or looking at me, not checking anyone out." "Sorry Joey." Dan said with sarcasm just dripping from his voice but no actual sincerity in there. "It is Mr. Graceffa to you, remember that." Mr. Graceffa told Dan sternly. Dan smirked at how easily his math teacher could get ticked off. When class resumed Phil looked up from his paper and looked at the back of Dan's head and sighed, he didn't know if ignoring Dan was a good or bad idea... guess time would just have to tell for him. Phil looked at the clock to see a minute left in class so he shoved his paper with his doodle into his bag, watching the paper with a scribbled heart on it disappear to never be taken out again today or maybe even ever. The bell rang and everyone hurried out, not bothering to pair up with their groups. Phil went straight outside to see almost everyone in his grade already out there, he was about to go and walk home when he was stopped by someone. "Hello Phil!" Zoe exclaimed to Phil, Phil jumped back a bit then awkwardly shuffled around not knowing what to say back. "My name is Zoe in case you didn't know and Troye and I were just going to get set up to study out here for a few minutes then maybe study some more tomorrow at one of our houses." Zoe explained as she pointed over to a bench that was in the middle of the lawn, surrounded by people sitting down or standing up with their friends. A tall skinny brunette boy was sitting on the bench with a textbook wide open. That must be Troye, Phil didn't really pay attention to other people that much; just school, school, school, learn, learn, learn! Phil and Zoe walked over to Troye and instantly introduced themselves then got right into studying the first section. Phil could feel someone walking towards him slowly so he turned around and saw Dan Howell walking over to the bench then letting himself sit without saying a word to the other three. Troye and Zoe just looked at each other, they never interacted with Dan; never looked, never talked, never nothing. They didn't want to, they were scared.

"Um... so we're basic-" Zoe started but got interrupted when Dan put his pointer finger up in a shushing manner, he turned his body towards Phil to which Phil just shakily stayed still, facing Zoe and Troye who were sitting across from him.  
"It seems we don't talk anymore." Dan said his voice low and smooth, Phil shivered at how sexy Dan sounded. Phil looked at Zoe and Troye giving them the _'Leave us alone for a second'_ look which they seemed to take the hint because they very quickly gathered their things and booked it. Phil kept his position the same, he took a deep breath and started.  
"Well I mean we barely talked before." Phil said softly but also confidently, Dan chuckled.  
"That's right, yet," Dan came in closer so that his lips were touching Phil's earlobe. "We still had that incredibly hot makeout session."  
"Guess we did, and you beat up Garret for me after he told everyone." Phil sassed, finally turning his head to look Dan in the eyes. Dan looked shocked at Phil's comeback making Phil smirk, Dan laughed at how adorable Phil was even when he was trying to look intimidating.  
"Oh my gosh!" Phil squealed making Dan look at him weirdly. "Smile again." Dan did despite his obvious confusion, he then felt Phil poke the side of his mouth. "Your dimples make a sad face!" Dan start laughing hard which Phil started doing too.  
"Does it actually?" Phil nodded still in fits of laughter, they both could not contain themselves even though to any regular person laughing at two dimples was ridicoulous. Since the two boys had such a stressful day seeing something remotely funny would just send them into forever laughter. Once they settled down they looked directly into each other's eyes and Dan chuckled a little. "Guess I wouldn't ever have realized that before since I've never really had an actual laugh nor smile."  
"Oh that's not true." Phil said thinking he was just joking around until he saw Dan's absolutely serious face. "Oh... sorry I just tho-"  
"PHIL!" Dan and Phil turned around to see Timmy walking towards them with a grin on his face.  
"Hey." Phil whispered.  
"Hey babe." Timmy cheerily said as he kissed Phil's lips, Dan stopped breathing... "Zoe told me that for your math class Mr. Graceffa assigned a study group." Phil nodded at the statement. "Cool! You know if you want, we could always study together, I mean of course we're not in the same class but that shouldn't make a difference." Timmy just blabbed on, Phil nodding after every statement though none of them were questions, just statements. Dan's breathing became harsh _, babe, he kissed him, Dan was just getting close to Phil then Timmy just shows up and everything just changes like that! no..._

 **he's** **dead.**


	5. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If possessiveness is the outcome of true love then anger is the outcome of true care.  
> But very few realize it.

3rd week of school

 _"Please don't do this!"_  
_"You knew I love him."_  
_"I-I didn't I-I-I swear!"_  
_"Likely fucking story!" The sound of a fist hitting a nose straight on and even cracking it echoed throughout the room. Pleads of 'I'm so sorry' and 'I swear I didn't know' kept going by, but every time the statements full of sorrow past the lips of the victim, a cold bloody fist hit him right in the stomach or face. Or even a sharp bladed knife would slit the boy's cheek, chest, jab into his knee or arms. Sometimes the knife would cross his throat without leaving a mark and a menacing and vicious whisper would say, 'You know I've killed and tortured before, don't even **think** that you get some special treatment.... if anything your treatment is 'special' because this is going to be more vile and murderous after what you've been doing to my Phil....'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHILS POV

"Hey faggot, where'd your boyfriend go?"  
Just walk Phil. Just keep walking.  
"Didn't you hear little gay fuck over there's boyfriend died."  
Keep walking. Don't let the tears come out it'll only make things worse.  
"Heh wish it was him instead."  
It's okay. Not everyone thinks like that. Just 99.9% of the school.  
"Or better yet, both of them."  
That part I wish were true. So if both of us were to die I wouldn't feel this guilt pooling in my stomach.  
I kept walking to my French class not bothering to stop at my locker already knowing that I'd just get more hurtful insults towards my sexuality and my decease lover. When I walked into the classroom it looked just like any other day, everyone in their seats but Dan and Mrs. GloZell were no where to be found. Everyone was talking like normal but they sounded way more panicked and scared.... just like I imagined. I slowly walked to my spot and sat down, I might as well listen to what they're saying.

"How could that even happen?" I heard Zoe say, she said it so softly it was almost impossible to hear and so easy to miss.

"Who even found his body?" Louise asked, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. My heart dropped, they must be talking about Timmy...

"According to the police report they said that a student going to our school found him in a garage that belonged to a family that moved out decades ago (lived close by their house). They thought they heard moving inside so they went to investigate and found that the door leading inside was unlocked; they went in to see Timmy on a chair with all his limbs tied down to it. Multiple stab wounds to his chest, knees, face, throat, thighs and ankles. He was already dead when the student got there, but the strangest thing about the whole incident was that there was supposedly a note shoved between Timmy's lips which that detail wasn't released to the media but a blog claims that they saw the note and were close friends with the student who found Timmy and they claim that the note said,  
_'People say that they're good enough people to forgive their enemy's sins but are not stupid enough to trust them again. I however do not forgive my enemy's sins nor trust them again, and since I don't want any one else like this fucking weakling ruining my relationships and or plans... I'll just have to **kill** every... single... person... I see..._  
_-Ace."_

The room fell silent... no one knowing how to respond

"Ace...?" Tanya stated in a question form.  
"The killer obviously signed it as a fake name, that must mean that they're going to kill more and write more letters with that name." Jenna explained to those who were confused about why the note said '-Ace' at the end.  
"Why would this person kill..." Jim asked in more of a statement tone.  
"Guys this may be a stretch and kind of weird but... I think I know why this person is killing and who they are," Alfie said in a dark mysterious way, grabbing everyone's attention.  
"Well tell us!" Almost everyone shouted at him when he wouldn't continue.  
"Okay, Okay geez. So, when I first heard about this I thought that the killer must go to our school since they knew Timmy and this took place inside our school district area. So I started thinking about it and everyone at our school and narrowed down who would be one to kill and would have a motive for killing, here's some of the main leads," Alfie took out a piece of paper with a list of names, Wow he must really be looking into this case. That's dedication right there. "First I put Garret; he may seem shy and all but I figured that after he spread that so called 'rumor'," Alfie looked over at my direction, I looked down into my lap trying to not remember the fact that everyone knows I kissed a guy, sure they know about me and Timmy but they could never prove that we actually kissed... plus I don't even know why everyone's making such a big deal out of it, it's not like I'm actually gay or anything... it was just a kiss. "He was basically telling everyone that he was done with their bullshit, and I just find it such a coincidence that he changed schools the week before this incident and how the rumor he spread was about Timmy's boyfriend, most likely meaning that Timmy was the boy who kissed the guy who had the rumor spread about him (Phil being the guy). Garret and Timmy might've gotten into a fight or something leading Timmy to his death." Everyone nodded their heads in disbelief at how accurate that sounded, except me. I knew that couldn't be it because it wasn't Timmy that I kissed, it was Dan. Timmy and I only kissed on the cheek and that was on rare occasions. I didn't really love Timmy I only 'dated' him so that Dan could know how much it hurts to see the one you thought cared about you the same way you cared about them move on. Timmy knew I didn't like him like that and he was completely fine with that, he told me he understood and that if I ever needed anyone he'd be there, he told me that he loved me and that he always will... then he kissed me. Tears sprung my eyes when I started remembering Timmy and remembering how he actually was a nice guy, but I refused to make a scene.  
"Next I have Joe and Caspar," Zoe looked over at Alfie as if he was crazy. "Hey that's my brother and his best friend, THEY WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!"  
"Babe I know I know, that's why I put a question mark next to their names." Zoe took a deep breathe, calming herself down and keeping self control to not sock her lover in the face right then and there. "Now I didn't really know about these two since they are pretty soft and not as dangerous as a killer would be, but we all already know about them wanting to be in Dan's gang, though we don't know who's already in it. And they seem as if they would do anything to get into his gang... anything." Alfie moved on not wanting to say more, especially since he already pissed off his girlfriend, I doubted that Joe and Caspar would kill anyone, sure they might say they would kill just to prove themselves but everyone already knows they'd never actually do it. "Third I put... um well I won't say who this person is aloud," Everyone cocked their heads in confusion.  
"The person must be in this room." Tyler whispered to himself, 'Of course!' I thought.  
"So this person, she is a girl and is dating this boy and she's super clingy to him. She would literally do any and everything for him, so what I think is that her boyfriend told her to kill Timmy for reasons unknown and she did just that, and now I either think they she wrote the note since she is so attached to him and she didn't want anyone changing that, or her boyfriend told her to write it." I looked over at Cat predicting that she was the girl Alfie was talking about, when I saw her nodding her head in agreement, I rolled my eyes. There is no way someone as oblivious as her can be a killer. "Finally I have one last person," I moved around in my seat anxiously, if Alfie was as good as a detective as I think, by process of elimination this person he names should be Timmy's killer. "I wrote none other than Dan Howell." Of course. Everyone in the room started shouting, yelling, either in agreement or disagreement I couldn't tell who was on who's side. When Dan first transferred to our school everyone was too frightened to approach him. The first person to actually communicate with Dan was Emma Blackery, she spread around that he was actually a really kind and sweet person and that he was just a little misunderstood. That split the entire grade into two sides, one side that thinks that Dan really is an asshole who is just bored with his own life so he drags other people's lives down and makes them miserable, the other 50% thinks that Dan had trouble with his past but now has changed into a better person... but since he doesn't have the best past he has to pay the price. I honestly don't know where I stand when it comes to Dan. All I know is that it wouldn't surprise me if he was the one who killed Timmy, I mean he does have the motive; he saw Timmy call me babe, get close to me, and kiss my cheek. All because I had the fucking bright idea to tell Timmy to pretend to be my boyfriend... this is all my fault. I can fix this though, Dan said he's going to kill other people maybe I could try to pretend to be into him so that he won't kill anyone else! I just need the balls to commit to it.... Everyone continued to yell out their opinions either to other people or just to themselves until,  
"HEY!" A voice echoed throughout the room grabbing the attention of everyone. It was Dan. "So," Dan sat in his seat and lit a cigar. "What're we talking about." No one answered.  
"Timmy's death." I bluntly said, looking Dan directly in the eyes. To tell him that I knew what he did but already forgetting to try and be all over him in the process, he stared back at me his expression not changing from the plain look he already had. Everyone stayed silent and others gasped at my sudden courage and the fact that I even said anything because usually I don't talk in classes unless I've been called on by a teacher.  
"What about it?" Dan asked challenging me.  
"Who killed him."  
"Well, who did?"  
"That's what're figuring out." I informed him, everyone by now was looking at me like I was crazy. Why would some loner with a miserable life be ~~challenging~~ TALKING to a guy like Dan?!  
"And I'm guessing you guys suspect me, huh?" No one said or did anything, Dan looked directly at me and I nodded my head not giving a care anymore, Dan scoffed. Alfie looked over at me as if I just lost my mind, Dan noticed and walked over to him. He saw the piece of paper with all the murder suspects and yanked it off of Alfie's table, Alfie didn't do anything to stop him, no matter how much he really wanted to... he knew Dan would get it no matter what so why should he put up a fight for it. Dan skimmed the paper, grabbed a pencil, circled a name, and carried the paper over to me. Dan placed the paper in my lap and put his arms around my body so that no one could read it but him and I, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "That's your killer baby, that's the person who killed your precious Timmy, that's the person who will kill more and more. Only you can stop them, don't fuck up baby cause if more and more people die it'll be on you. Trust me." And with that Dan walked out of the classroom just as Mrs. GloZell walked in.  
"Um, where do you think you're going Mr. Howell?"  
"Away." Dan said and continued walking out without waiting for a response. Mrs. GloZell just rolled her eyes and started class, she taught the class like normal but everyone was getting anxious obviously because they all wanted to know what Dan whispered to me and what he wrote on the paper. I looked down to see a name that Alfie didn't say out loud, the name circled was Dawsyn. Dawsyn? Why? No? ....wait....how...? is this...true?

-fast forward, end of class-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIRD PERSON POV

Phil folded the paper in his pocket, keeping it as safe as he could. He shut his locker door to see Chris and PJ standing behind it.  
"So!" PJ yelled in excitement, wanting to know what the note and Dan said.  
"So?" Phil asked trying to sound oblivious but also trying to sound non-caring. If Phil was being honest, he really didn't want to tell them anything; sure they were his best and only friends, but they only talked to him if they wanted to share gossip or if he had secrets that they wanted to know about. That's why he could never really trust them.  
"What did Dan say?" Chris asked.  
"And what name did he circle, was it his own? Was it Alfie's?!"  
"Why would Alfie write down his own name for being a possible murder?" Phil asked.  
"Maybe that's his way of owning up to it...?" PJ defended himself meekly. Phil just sighed and walked away.  
"Hey, hey wait! You gotta tell us." Chris pleaded, just as Phil was going to tell them to forget about it, he felt a group of people behind him. He slowly turned around to see Alfie, Zoe, Joe, Caspar, Cat, and Emma all standing behind him. Phil felt himself shrink in fear. Great, he all the sudden lost all confidence he had.  
"Hey buddy, um quick question do you happen to still have my paper cause I-um want it back now." Alfie said in the most unsettle way possible. Phil wasn't and idiot he knew he just wanted to see the circled name, but Phil wasn't going to give up that easily. Phil just looked at the ground, just wanting everyone to go away. "Look Phil you don't have to tell us, you can just confirm whether or not it's Joe or Caspar or neither." Zoe said, she was telling the truth, of course she was curious to see who Dan thought the murderer was but all she really did care about was that it wasn't her brother or his friend.  
"Zoe, it wasn't me or Caspar, I SWEAR!" Joe yelled.  
"I know, I know I just don't want the school to think you killed Timmy just because Dan thought you guys did."  
"Okay enough fooling around," Cat stood close to Phil, her face close to his. "Forget this stupid piece of paper and tell me what Dan said to you. He is my boyfriend and you have no right to keep any secrets about him from me. Understand fuck boy?" Phil avoided making eye contact, he could already feel her anger even without looking at her. Chris and PJ went between Cat and Phil, "Woah, woah. No need for this we can settle this like mature people okay?" PJ said trying to calm Cat down, she glared at him. "Okay how about Phil just tells us w-" When PJ and Chris turned to look at Phil, he was already gone. Everyone's faces went into shocked expressions, where did he go?  
Phil was in the process of running away from the group, he sprinted past all the people and all the whispers and went straight outside. _away, away, away, gone, gone, gone, please leave me be_ was reapeating in Phil's brain as he ran towards his home, Dropping the paper full of suspects in the process. Phil didn't notice though, neither did he care... he just wanted to go away.... but he can't run away from reality....


	6. Making out with a psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want someone to only see the good in me, I want someone who also sees the bad  
> and still wants me...

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_"Calm down it's not that big of a deal."_

_"You told everyone that I murdered someone just because you're too much of a pussy to own up to it. What if I get arrested?"_

_"Calm your fucking tits you've been to court many times and you've got juvienelle detention before, and I did not tell everyone I just told Phil."_

_"Oh wow so much better, you told your fucking fag boyfriend and he had a big enough mouth to tell everyone at school and now I have to pay the fucking price just because you can't control your fucking jealousy!" Dan threw a punch at Dawsyn making him stumble a bit into a wall, Dan yanked up Dawsyn's shirt and pressed him up against the wall._  
_"Don't you **ever** call Phil a fag, he is precious and beautiful and does not **deserve** to be called such a word. If anything you're the 'fag'," Dawsyn looked at Dan with a confused expression. "Oh don't fucking play dumb." Dan scoffed, "I've seen the way you look at me, I've noticed the way you glare when I bring up Phil's name, I've felt the way you tense up when I touch you or when our group takes naps leaning against the meetup tree and the way your head and body 'just so happen' to lean against me and the way you'd just melt when I put my head on top of yours." Dawsyn was speechless. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know if he should respond. "Wow no response, guess you're just a fucking pussy too."_  
_"No. I'm not." Dawsyn said confidently but still broken sounding since he did receive a fairly hard punch._  
_"Really? Then what are y-" Dan was cut off when he felt a pair of lips smash into his, he hadn't even realized that he loosened his grip on Dawsyn's shirt. He felt a pair of hands reach the back of his head, gripping his brown locks; he felt a body rub against his and saw Dawysn's face in front of his only centimeters away and continuing the kiss. Dawsyn pushed his tongue forward trying to enter Dan's mouth only to have Dan shove him away and slap him hard enough to leave a red hand shaped print._  
_"Don't you **ever** fucking put your lips on me **again**!" Dan huffed out, almost out of breath. Dan left the room leaving Dawsyn alone in their T.F.Y.M (the fuck you mean) room where everyone in the gang goes for meet ups, need to go over plans, to hang out, to sort out weapons/drugs and put them in with the other stash. So Dawsyn sat in the cold, dark room...alone and thinking about his thoughts and what to do._  
_"Fine. You've decided my decision." He said heartlessly,_  
_"Murderer they think, murderer I'll now **be**."_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

3rd week of school, Friday

-Dan's car-

 

 -Dan's home sweet home-

 

DAN'S POV

I sighed, tapping my pencil on my desk repeatedly; tapping to a beat only I could hear in my head. I didn't want to be in this class, I wanted to go out and smoke or just do anything other than this! Sitting in a fucking desk just watching the stupid clock tick, it must be broken cause I've been sitting here for hours yet the clock says I've only been here for 5 minutes.  
"Okay class I'll be taking attendance now so just say here when I call your name."  
"Alfie."  
"Here."  
"Emma."  
"Here."  
"Dan."  
"..."  
"Is Dan here?"  
"Yes Mrs. GloZell, he's here." Zoe politely answered for me.  
"Well I'm going to need Dan to say here to confirm that." She said staring straight at me, I scoffed.  
"What, did your old age affect your eye sight or something?" I spat out, my patience low today, I don't even know why I guess I just don't want to interact with anyone today. I mean Dawsyn already pissed me off yesterday, so why even bother with the other people in this dumb society.  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. GloZell said in the most ghetto tone I've ever heard.  
"Oh what are you deaf now too?" The room went silent, everyone's faces either in shock at my sudden aggressiveness or their faces stayed the same, not surprised by my attitude.  
"Do you want to go to the office Mr. Howell?"  
"Love to." I said bitterly as I walked out of the classroom only bothering to bring my pencil with me and nothing else. I slammed the door not looking back and walking straight outside, I need some fucking fresh air.

PHIL'S POV

I watched as Dan casually yet forcefully stormed out of the classroom, I don't understand what happened to him. He was fine a few minutes ago, sure he was silent but still, he didn't show any signs that he was pissed off in the slightest.  
"Sorry for that interruption y'all, just let me phone the office and I'll continue attendance." Our teacher said as she made her way to the phone, dialing the office to make sure that Dan goes there because if he doesn't he'll be in big trouble. I doubt he even would go to the office though, I wish he would make better choices.... I'm sure he's probably a really smart guy with a lovely and funny attitude, he just ruins his rep and hangs out with the wrong crowd and makes the wrong choices. I shook my head slightly, no I can't think like that; he might be a murderer, I mean yes he did say that Dawsyn was the killer but... how could I know that for sure? Maybe they both killed Timmy....  
"Phil! Phil are you here?" That snapped me out of my thoughts, I was so distracted that I didn't even realize that Mrs. GloZell continued taking attendance, and I certainly didn't realize that she was calling my name for a while now (as I could tell by her impatient facial expression).  
"Uh- Yeah! I'm here... sorry..."  
"Thank you." Mrs. GloZell said roughly. I tilted my head down in shame, I'm too worked up over Dan's stupid outburst, it didn't affect anyone else but me... why...?

-fast forward, after class-

As soon as class ended I ran outside and searched for Dan, luckily it didn't take long cause I found him and a group gathered under a tree. I hesitated to go over to them but I remembered that I needed to stick to this plan so I could hopefully found out who Timmy's real killer was. I took a deep breath and approached the group with not as much confidence as I thought I had. I got to the tree and put my hands together not knowing what else to do with them, by now everyone was looking at me and Dan turned around since his back was facing me. He cocked his eyebrow in confusion then smirked.  
"Oh hello Phil, pleasant to see you here." He said trying to sound proper but sarcastic at the same time, I just rolled my eyes.  
"I need to speak to you." Dan looked at me for a couple of seconds then nodded as if he was signaling me to spit it out. "Alone." I gritted out of my closed teeth. Dan rolled his eyes and got up from his spot on the grass, not even bothering to tell the group he'd be back in a few minutes or give them a quick goodbye. I scanned through the friends he was sitting by not recognizing any of them except for Joe and Caspar.... and Dawsyn. I gulped when Dawsyn and I made eye contact, he looked as if he was going to kill me... of course he'd want to kill me next he's a homophobic strong jock. I quickly hurried away, letting Dan lead the way; he lead me to a car (which I guessed was his) and it was sooo fancy and cool looking, I didn't even question why he brought us to his car, I was in too much of a trance.  
"So watcha wanna talk about?" Dan asked shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against his car, glaring at me. "Um..." I stumbled, how could I not even know what to ask him. "W-why did you have such a hissy-fit today in 6th period?" I said not wanting to jump right in and 'confess' my love to him; got to be settle. He chuckled so softly I could almost barely hear it.  
"Just life isn't really going my way today I guess." He titled his head, not breaking the stare he had that was towards me. I nodded in interest, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Why do I feel as if that's not all you wanted to ask?" Dan stated as his smirk widened.  
"Well I also wanted to say...." I bit my lip, it's now or never Phil, just do it! "I lo-" My eyes widened when I felt his hands press against the sides of my face, gripping my cheeks and yanking my face towards his so that our lips would collide. I closed my eyes as I felt our lips mold together once more, unlike last time we weren't kissing in private but out in the open for anyone to see. When I realized that I pushed him away, breaking apart the kiss. Our starry eyes met and I could see his pupils dilate with lust, a string of saliva was still connected to both of our lips as if telling us to connect our lips once more.  
"Don't like it?" Dan teased, holding my hands. I flinched when I felt his hands touch mine. I glanced up at him to see him slightly hurt.  
"Sorry, I don't like... ya know... public..." I whispered nervously, looking around to see people staring at us, I prayed that they weren't staring for that long. He nodded, I looked up at him to see him giving death glares to the people staring, probably knowing that they were making me feel uncomfortable; I guessed he didn't want me to see him doing that but I did anyways.  
"Hey you should come over to my house, ya know to study... n' stuff." He said, I giggled a little knowing he just wanted me to come over and not because he wanted to study, I sighed thinking of an answer. Part of me wanted to say 'No stay away from me, you pyscho!' but the other half wanted to say yes so that maybe he could tell me if he killed Timmy and own up to it like a man, and a small part of me wanted to say yes so that I could get to know Dan more and maybe build an actual relationship; but that was only a **very** very small part of me. "So?" he asked leaning towards me, his eyes were glistening with hope and his lips were shiny and oh so kissable. Maybe if I went home with him to 'study' I could kiss them again... I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that shone with the help of the sunlight; beaming.  
"Fine." I sighed but smiled as soon as the word left my lips he smirked as he took my bag off of my back, he opened his car door which went upwards instead of sideways like a normal car, I gasped in surprise. "After you." He said very gentlemanly like as he patted on my back, slightly pushing me to sit. I sat in the car with hesitation, not because I was scared, I don't get scare that often anymore, but more because of how shocked I was at how proper and romantic Dan was being after his supposed 'bad life day'. I took a deep breath when the car door was shut and I was left inside a foreign car for a few seconds while Dan walked around the car to put my and his stuff in the back and to get into the driver's seat. This is it no turning back, this is a mission not a study date.... **understood** **Phil?**

-fast forward, arrived at Dan's house-

THIRD PERSON POV

Dan and Phil arrived at Dan's house, when Phil got out of the car he stared at the home in awe; it was huge. Dan casually walked up to the giant gate guarding the mansion but Phil walked up to the gate with shaky legs. He was nervous that he might fuck up his forming relationship with Dan or break something valuable inside. Dan pressed a button on one of the pedestals that made buzzing noise, Dan put his lips next to what seemed like a speaker above it and asked to be let in, that's when the gate slowly opened by itself. Phil gawked in shock and amassment at the gate of wonders, Dan looked over at Phil and chuckled at how entertained Phil seemed by just his entrance, he should see the inside that'd be a treat.  
"You gonna come in or stay out here and look pretty?" Dan asked as he made his way towards the house, Phil stuttered in response, he bit his lip and caught up to Dan. The view was beautiful, when you walk in you're greeted by a huge pool and two fountains on each side. One naked angel stood on the top of each fountain, both pouring water out of an old fashioned bucket, filling the bottom of the fountain to the brim. 5 poolside chairs were neatly seated in the back side of the pool with an umbrella behind all 5 of them. A ways behind the poolside chairs was the doorway where you enter the house, and two staircases led up above the doorway where the balcony was. Dan and Phil knocked on the door that entered into the house, Phil could hear footsteps become louder and louder as they got closer and closer, a few chains being unlocked was heard on the other side of the door and a brunette woman swung open the door her eyes warm and welcoming.  
"Why hello Daniel!" The lady said joyfully as she hugged the much taller boy. This must be Dan's mum, Phil thought. Dan's mum pulled away from the hug and looked over at Phil and smiled brightly.  
"I see you brought a friend." Phil smiled and was about to introduce himself when Dan did it for him.  
"This is Phil."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Phil." Dan's mum said politely as she reached out and hugged Phil tightly, he was a little overwhelmed by her strength seeing as though she was somehow shorter than him and had a small frame; I guess you can never judge a book by it's cover.  
"Mum can we go study now?" Dan said in an annoyed and rushed tone. Dan's mum gave her son a 'don't even try me right now' look but let go anyways. The two boys walked into the house as soon as they could and headed for Dan's bedroom. Dan fast-walked to his room as fast as he could but Phil took his sweet time, really taking in all of the beautiful paintings, sculptors, walls, floors, carpets, plants, ect. that decorated throughout the hallway and rooms. They went up the stairs as quickly as they could, Dan went upstairs quickly because he just wanted to get this 'studying' over quickly, and Phil was just following Dan's pace. They headed towards the bedroom, but as soon as they turned the corner a small boy blocked their way. Phil almost fell trying to stop himself from colliding into the boy, the boy looked up at Phil and just stared at him without saying a word and then he left and walked behind him. Phil looked at Dan in confusion and Dan just shook his head and said, "Brother." Then walked to his room, Phil following close behind. They got to the bedroom and Dan threw his bag onto the bed, Phil set his bag down neatly down on the ground. "So we gonna 'study' now or what?" Dan jumped down onto his bed and lay down crossing one leg over the other.  
"I guess so, are you actually going to study?" Dan gasped and put a hand over his heart, trying to act offended.  
"Oh how dare you! When have I ever passed up the opportunity to study?"  
"Hmm let me think." Phil hummed as he put out his hand counting his fingers as if to show many many times. Dan threw a pillow in his direction making Phil flinch when the comfy cushion hit his face. "Hey!" Phil laughed as he picked up the pillow and threw it back at Dan, as soon as it hit Dan's face he lifted it up to throw it again but felt sudden weight on top of his stomach. He looked up to see Phil straddling him; Phil's face was inches away from his and he was a giggling mess. Dan started laughing too as he put his hands on both of Phil's cheeks, they both soon calmed down and stopped giggling and they both just sat, staring at each other. Dan slowly pulled Phil's face down to his so that their lips would merge and become one. Phil closed his eyes and put their lips together, he tilted his head a little over Dan's but hit his head on the wall; it didn't hurt though... not when he was focused on Dan. Dan put his hand on Phil's hair and gripped it tightly, his tongue prodded Phil's lips asking to go inside the hot swollen cavern. Phil hesitated at first, 'Should I, will I regret this... no Phil just suck it up. For Timmy, remember'. He slowly opened his mouth and felt Dan's tongue instantly go to his, stroking it and wrapping itself around it. Phil put his elbows on each side of Dan's head, titled his head even more and started grinding his hips against Dan's. Dan lifted his knees up so that Phil had less room to grind on, leaving him to put more pressure on Dan's crotch. Dan bucked up at the same time that Phil's hips met with his, the friction making both teen boys' jeans tighter. Dan removed his hand from the dark midnight locks and instead put them under Phil's shirt and gripping onto his waist, touching his bare soft, smooth, fair skin. Phil moaned into Dan's mouth making him accidently deepen the kiss, Dan's tongue violated all around Phil's mouth; coming in contact with any and everything inside his developing lover. Phil broke the kiss and sat up, his bum sitting right on Dan's clothed cock. He delicately put his fingers on the first button attached to his shirt and started unbuttoning it, _pop!_  then the other two; _pop! pop!_ Dan took in the part of Phil that was showing, his bare creamy stomach and his flat chest with his juicy nipples pointing out in arousal. Phil leaned back, showing off his hard erection to the sexy beast in front of him. Phil bit his lip and started shaking his bum knowing that it was resting on top of Dan's dick and moving it would most likely make Dan even harder, Phil wondered where he got all this courage from but saw that Dan liked it, so he continued, wanting to please Dan. Dan moaned at the movement, wanting to just rip his and Phil's jeans off and-

"Ew what are you two doing?" The same boy from before asked, his tongue sticking out in disgust. The two horny boys looked over mortified, oh god. A little boy just saw them grinding on each other with fully hard cocks. "ADRIAN I SWEAR TO GOD, GET OUT!" Dan screeched at the top of his lungs, he pushed Phil off of him (not wanting to be rough) and sprung towards his little brother. Adrian screamed in terror (as much terror as a younger brother could have after seeing his older brother getting it on) and ran away, most likely downstairs to get backup aka his parents. Dan followed him, going as fast as he could with a hard on in between his legs. Phil watched as the siblings left the room in anger and fear, he groaned as he sat back up but felt weighed down by his little... problem. He sighed not knowing how to fix it, he got up to go to the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks _I can't go jack off in someone else's home, that's disrespectful and so fucking disgusting_ Phil thought about what he should do when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, a slip of paper hanging out of a notebook. It had a whole bunch of scribbles and the word 'plan' written at the top. Phil knew he shouldn't look at it but he was so damn curious and he knew it'd be a while before Dan came back. So he walked over to it and yanked it out of the notebook and started reading it right away.

**"Date Cat**  
**Make Phil jealous**  
**Phil will date someone for revenge**  
**Pretend to get jealous**  
**Have an 'excuse' to kill that person and become Ace again**  
**Alfie will most likely be all up on the case like Zoe is all up on Alfie's dick and he will share all the information/suspects to his class**  
**Wait outside the door until you hear your name then enter, cause Alfie will most likely bring you up somewhere**  
**Tell Phil that Dawsyn is Ace**  
**He'll kiss up to him in hope that Dawsyn won't kill anyone**  
**Have that be an excuse to kill Dawsyn**  
**Then kill everyone else so that Phil will be all yours and no one else will get in the way**  
**-Ace"**

Phil stood there in shock as he tried to process everything, kill... become Ace again....Dawsyn is Ace.... excuse to kill.... Phil will be all yours....  
So Dan made this whole thing a plan, and he knew almost excactly what was going to happen. Excpet for the last three, he thought I'd kiss up to Dawsyn cause I'd believe him but I didn't and now I'm kissing up to him instead. Is he still going to kill Dawsyn? And oh my god... Dan's Ace.... he killed Timmy....  
I just made out with my deceased lover's killer/a psychotic l killer..... what have I gotten myself into.....?


	7. Canceling BTTBB

So I haven't updated in a while and to be honest I'm thinking about canceling the series... I would still love to continue this fanfic I just don't know if I have enough motivation to continue it. (Not because of you guys but because of some self reasons, not anything bad either by the way xD). So yeah, should I cancel this series? Should I keep going? Cause right now I really don't know.


	8. Monster That I Have Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No one ever apologized for making me this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought POV- A point of view of someone who is deceased or is just a big part of the story. This type of POV is anonymous, it does not contain any names, places, or times and is usually a part that's put into stories to have the readers thinking, guessing, and wondering.

About time I uploaded, lmfaoo  
Hope ya like this, I made it long-ish  
Meh Instagram: **SenpaiLuvin**  
Also lemme just say now that Dan has accepted his hobbit hair, for some reason imagining Dan with curly hair makes this whole story 10x better for me

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THOUGHT POV_

I walked out with my friend, the school day had ended so we were on our way to walk home. Different homes though, we lived in the same neighborhood but we still lived a ways away from each other. We usually don't like to walk straight home after classes, maybe cause some mischief here and there because I mean we are kids after all, or we would grab a sundae from our favorite ice cream parlor, but for the most part we don't like to walk straight home. But today was different, we felt sadder than usual, one of our best buddies kept distant from us. We were going to ask them why but one of our female friends (which we barely had any of) told us not to, let her ask. So of course we let her ask, she never came back and told us why they were avoiding us though. Guess we'll never know.

So here we are, my friend and I, heading home. I had to take a turn to get to my house, but my friend just had to keep going ahead; so we split up. While heading home I noticed a car... following me...-I mean I was on the sidewalk walking and the car was on the road, but it was always right next to me; following me. I sped up, it sped up. I slowed down, it slowed down. I stopped for a second, it hit the brakes. The car didn't even _try_ to hide the fact that it was following me, as if they were trying to make it obvious in a way. Why? What did I do? I got more and more nervous, so I started fast walking, then speeding up, then running, then sprinting. The car didn't speed. It stayed driving in the speed limit. I continued to run though. Why was this person not speeding, they followed me all this way and made it pretty obvious too. Do they not like breaking the law so they stayed in the speed limit, or were they planning something so they didn't follow me right to my house. Whatever the case was I didn't like it... made me anxious. I shouldn't be worried, if anything I should be relieved; but I'm not. I ran for what seemed like forever until I finally got to my house. I went straight to my room upstairs and slammed the door and locked it. I gripped my shirt and flung it over my head, then I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, the task seeming hard because of my shaky hands. I stripped until I was in nothing but my underwear, then I belly flopped onto my bed, loving the warmth of it. I sighed and breathed in the fresh smell of cologne covered throughout my room. The room I thought once was safe turned into a room full of fear and worry. The walls-painted black from the dark pit swallowing my room "You're fine, you're gonna be fine, nothing's going to happen" I kept repeating to myself, God I hope it's true, I don't want anything to happen to me not yet. I have so many dreams to yet come true, I have so many feelings to understand, I have so many friends that I just can't leave behind, I have so many sins that I need forgiven... I haven't told my family how much I love them...

_-timeskip-_

I shook my head, was I sleeping? Did I fall asleep? Heh, must've... I sat up using my elbows trying to make sense of my surroundings. Something seems... off? I'm in my room, I know. I'm on my bed. The lights are off. But what's that figure... over there ? In the corner ? By the door? Is it my lamp? Why is it shaped so... differently..? The top part looks like a head, and it's body looks like a human body. The darkness always messes with my sight.  
wait... it's moving... my lamp... it's raising an arm.. ? a hand ? an arm and hand, it is human.. who's in my house??

**the car**

Shit! How did they know where I live?! They didn't follow me here, they stopped; I swore I saw them stop. Why didn't I tell anyone when I got home??

Oh no, they're coming closer, there's no where to run, my bed's by a wall ! I can't scream, my throats too dry, I'm too scared ! What's their hand gripping, a... no. Can't be.. not a knife.......!! Not a-

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


_PHIL'S POV_

I woke up with an arm around my waist, _that's strange... who's in my bed with me?_ I opened my eyes, my surroundings seem.... different. I thought everything looked that way because I had just woken up and my vision was blurred, so I adjusted my eyes; still unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I ?_ I sat up and followed the arm that was wrapped around my torso to see that it linked directly behind me, attached to a sleeping body, that looked just like..... Dan Howell ? what... how... why... ? This can't be happening, how did I get in bed with the school's bad boy? The punk that could get away with anything, the boy that smoked pot everywhere at anytime, the jerk that broke girls' hearts just for the fun of it. What had happened last night? I shook my head then rested it in my hands, a frustrated look was plastered all over my face as I tried to remember what all went on the night before. Last night seems like forever ago... as if I was asleep for ages.... _(just like how I haven't updated in ages, haha... too soon?)_ Had Dan drugged me?

No, he didn't; he couldn't of! _Why not, he is the biggest punk of all, I mean you have to be pretty bad to earn that title and have it be known around the district, city, heck maybe even state! (I said state though I don't know what they have in England, sorry) What makes you think you're so special that he won't or didn't do anything bad to you?_ I just... I just have a feeling that he wouldn't do anything... Last night, I remember him being nice to me, laughing with me, letting me stay over here, we even kissed. we... kissed....  
"Mmhm."  
"Huh?" Oh right, Dan's still in m-his bed, with me. And he's awake now isn't he... dang. Maybe I can still leave though, I mean, what's it going to do for him if I stay? I lay down again on my back and looked over at Dan. His eyebrows were scrunched up together in a frustrated way and his lips were making a tight frown. I made a move towards the bedroom door and off the bed but Dan grunted in disagreement, his arm around my waist tightened; keeping me still, on the bed, and closer to him.  
"Dan..." I whispered, no response. "Dan, I gotta go." No response. I made another move towards the door, and the same thing happened; Dan pulled me back onto the bed until I was next to him again, skin to skin, touching.  
"Where do you think you're going...?" I felt a warm husky voice say sensually in my ear.  
"I-I uh... have to pee... ?"  
"You can stay for a bit." Dan mumbled as he pulled me closer, which I didn't even think was possible. I was going to try and persuade him that it was an emergency and I had to go NOW, but instead I just sighed; not wanting to push his buttons. Plus he probably already knew that I didn't need to go anyways, so what would be the point of me trying to convince him that I had to go? All it would do is show him that I'm not interested and not very fond of him, but I guess that's technically true isn't it? Or maybe... I actually DO like Dan... What am I even saying, I don't even know Dan; not the real Dan that is.  
So Dan and I lay for a bit, just in each other's arms, I taking a breath after him, and him taking a breath after I. They weren't fast noticeable breaths but more slowed and soft breathing, barely heard; but I could tell we both liked it that way.

Time passing, still laying, always breathing, him and I, alone. It seems like I've known him for the longest time, but as I lay with my thoughts I ponder again, I haven't known him that long, maybe like a month or two? And I don't really know him, I know the bad side of him; that's it, but everyone knows that side of him. No one knows the better half of him, most people thinks he doesn't have one, he just has two bad sides. But **everyone** has a good and bad side, and I'm **determined** to find Dan's good side.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THIRD PERSON POV_

Dan's family was gone. His dad was at work, his mom was at an interview, and his brother was at school. So it was just Phil and Dan. Phil was in the kitchen and Dan was in the bathroom, Phil took it upon himself to make breakfast; I mean that's what he would've done at his house so it didn't really seem unordinary to him. But Dan's house was different from his. The refreshing smell of warm buttery fluff pancakes filled the air and the freshly squeezed oranges scented the room. The ground up coffee beans' aroma was another pleasant smell, on side of the honey smell of frying eggs and bacon still on the stove. You could just feel the pancakes waiting in agony to be covered by the soft sugary heaven called syrup. Phil hummed a sweet tune, he didn't know the name of the song, he just knew the beat. Phil was so into the song that he failed to remember the pancakes on the stove, or a certain someone creeping down the stairs towards the kitchen. Said person heard the faint singing from upstairs and decided to quietly go downstairs and maybe scare Phil, hoping he'd drop something important, piss himself, or scream bloody murder or something like that. But as they got close to Phil and was about to frighten him... they stopped. They saw the delicious food, the golden sugerdough pancakes completely covered with smooth sugary maple and melted butter. The fried eggs and the steaming bacon; crisped to the finest. And the bittersweet all natural orange juice; a small side but very important to the meal. This person (who shouldn't even be anonymous since it's obvious who it is) also realized that he knew the song, he couldn't place his finger on the song name, but he sure could sing the words.  
"And now... I have finally, seen the light..." Phil turned around so fast he almost knocked the food off the stove.  
"Dan...?!" Phil's heart was beating rapidly, so much to the point that he thought it was inhuman. His face was painted white (even though he's already super pale, lol) and it looked like tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Woah," Dan said shocked, he rushed over to Phil and grabbed his shoulders and stared into Phil's eyes; though as soon as he caught Phil's gaze, Phil quickly looked away and looked directly to the ground. "Hey bud, you okay? Did I scare you?" Dan asked. Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why did Dan sound worried? Did he feel bad? Why would he feel bad, I'm nothing to him... or to anyone else for that matter. Phil thought. Dan was up close to Phil for the first time, so he took this to study his features. Eyes- blue. Cold but.... light. Heavy... but emotional. Starling, skylight, eager, vivid and timid... Skin. Fair. Pale, smooth, soft. His cheeks were lushful, painted a sweet warm pink. His lips. The top lip, thin-ish. But the bottom lip- to the fullest, plump as ever; almost in a pouty way. So innocent.

__

Dan chuckled, he's never met someone with as much innocence as Phil; only ruthless boys.... like himself. Phil's sharp icy eyes looked up in worry, why was he laughing?! Dan shook his head a bit, though the smile still glued to his face. He looked down at Phil and sung, "And I... have finally, realized... what you mean." Phil glanced up at Dan, catching his stare. Which caused Phil to blush even more and quickly look downwards. Phil bit his lip but just barely whispered out, "And now, I need to know is this real love? Or is it just," Phil looked up carefully, as if looking Dan in the eyes would cause mass destruction or turn him into stone. Slowly but surely Phil met Dan's stare, but this time neither looked away; their beady eyes locked on each other. Dan placed his cold hand on Phil's burning cheek, smirking when he saw the embarrassment plastered on his face. They both took deep breaths and sang the rest. "Maaaaadness?" (bold words=Dan , tilted words=Phil )

_"Keeping us afloat?"_

**"And when I look baack."**

_"At all the crazy fights we had."_

**"Like some kind of maaa-** (*pitch gets higher* _mad-mad-mad-mad-mad-NESS_ ) **ness was taking control... yeah."**

_"And now, I have fiiinally seen the light."_

**"And I, have fiiinally realized,"**

(both) ** _"What you need..."_**

Dan was slowly walking towards Phil again, (they were moving apart from each other while singing the song) and Phil was mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen. The other times the two did things together (like Dan going in for a kiss suddenly) caught Phil off guard, and Phil doesn't like being caught off guard. Dan kept walking until he was only centimeters away from Phil, he placed his soft but protective hand on Phil's cheek. He slowly leaned in, the anticipation taking over Phil's body, Dan could tell by the way his body shook with impatience; Dan just chuckled. His soft lips met with Phil's plump ones, the kiss was just as magical as it always was... Dan never wanted that to change. He wanted Phil to always be by him, and one day he wanted Phil to not be ashamed of their relationship... if only.

_-mini timeskip-_

Dan plopped his fork down into his now clean plate. He looked over at Phil, who was cleaning all the dishes, and smiled to himself. Dan got up and strolled over to Phil and put his arm around his waist and rested his head on Phil's neck. Phil just softly chuckled in response, "What're you doing Dan?"  
"Nothin'." Dan cheekily placed his hand on Phil's bum and gave it a quick pinch. Phil yelped in response and quickly turned around and pushed Dan.  
"You perv!" Phil's face was bright pink and Dan starting laughing so much that he thought his face was going to turn pink. "It's not funny!" Phil squeaked, sounding like a 4 year old trying to act mature but just sounding more childish anyways. Dan laughed even more at how serious Phil was trying to be, but failed so miserably. Phil eventually gave in (mostly because seeing Dan laugh made Phil laugh too) and replaced his stern look with a big grin, and even started laughing too. "Okay okay, yeah it was kinda funny, can we move on now?" Phil said in the most gentle and loving way, how could Dan say no? Dan looked down and met with Phil's beautiful blues, they observed each other's features once more for about a minute until Phil had to look away, **_whenever he looked at Dan for too long it made him question himself in ways he couldn't even explain._** "We should go to school, yeah? It's going to start soon and I don't want to be late." Phil went to walk away and go grab his backpack but was stopped by a hand grabbing him by the arm, Phil turned around and saw a dark expression on Dan's face.  
"No." Was all that came out of his mouth, it was short and aggressive. Phil gave him a crazed look.  
"No?" He spat out, repeating the word but in a more confused and non-harsh way. Dan placed his hands on Phil's cheeks and started talking in a more gentle and calming way, "I just want to be with you more that's all." Dan smiled warmly. Phil held back the urge to smile back, he knew the real reason why Dan didnt wanted to go to school. Yes no one wants to go to school (and no one wants Dan to come to school either) but they have to go- it's the law. Dan obviously doesn't follow most laws so it's not surprising that Dan skips a lot of school, but Phil knew exactly why Dan didn't want to go to school today, and it was kind of his fault....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-flashback (takes place after chapter 5 but before chapter 6)-_

"We have to do this project to get a good grade, I am **not** failing just because you think you're 'too cool' to work and study." Was said through gritted teeth.

"Oh boo hoo, do the fucking project without me dumbass." Was retorted back in a rough tone.

"It is a group assignment." Phil said, holding back adding _'dumbass'_ at the end.

"Just say I did the work, it ain't that hard." Dan said in a matter of fact tone.

"I am not doing that. I am not a cheater." Phil said annoyed to the max. Dan just rolled his eyes at the statement.

"It's not fucking cheating-"

"Yes it is! All the other groups are studying together and all of them are participating, if we say everyone participated then we'd be lying therefore cheating!" Phil almost screamed, thankfully he kept most of it in and just mildly shouted at him, he was still pissed off so he obviously wasn't going to just talk in a normal way.

"Well would you rather cheat or fail, Mr. Goodie-twoshoes?" Dan said in a calm soothing but mocking voice. Phil clenched his fists so hard it felt like he was going to bleed.

"Do not call me that! Why are you acting like this? Is it because the word got out about who Ace was? Or are you really just a miserable soul trying to bring everyone down to his level?!" Phil yelled, he was standing on his tippy toes as he tried to shove his face in Dan's face so he couldn't look away. Dan subconsciously bent down so they were somewhat the same height, Dan glared his eyes.  
"Excuse me?" Was all he could say, even though it was just two words they still brought shivers down Phil's spine and goosebumps on his arm.  
The two were arguing in the hallway, outside of Mr, Graceffa's room. By now a crowd was forming around them, and Cat just so happened to be in that crowd. She huffed and was about to say something to Phil but Emma held her back.  
"You heard me." Phil said with not as much confidence as he had a few seconds ago. "Just because you're a douchebag who goes around sleeping with everyone, drinks alcohol like there's no tomorrow, inserts fucking drugs in his veins," Phil shouted at the top of his lungs, he caught himself off guard when he cursed since he rarely did it. Dan was heavily breathing and he had inched closer to Phil, so close that Phil could hear AND feel the rough breathes Dan was taking. "Don't do the assignment I don't even care anymore! But don't talk to me or look in my direction ever again! But don't worry though that won't be hard since you already have the whole entire school sucking your fucking dick." Phil said smirking. Though his smirk very quickly disappeared when he remembered his surroundings and who he was talking to. He just told Dan Howell, a punk and killer, to fuck off by shouting at him and basically calling him a manwhore who's slept with a lot of people, while his girlfriend, and a whole crowd of people, stood and watched and heard...  
**oh no.**

Dan scoffed and sarcastically smiled, the smile only made him seem more intimidating. "I'm sorry, what'dya say? I don't know if it's the weed and beer kickin' in or if you've just lost your fucking mind?" Dan grabbed Phil's wrist, Phil was shaking, all his confidence turned into absolute fear at this point. Phil had already excepted the fact that Dan was going to kill him. "You know I could break you, snap you like a twig, cut you in half-" Then there was a pause. A very long pause. It felt like hours. The crowd was waiting to see what Dan would do- was he going to beat Phil up right then and there? Was he going to have someone else do it? Was he going to bully him to the point of suicide? Cat was also anxiously waiting. In her head she was rooting for Dan to just just snap his neck already, or beat him to a pulp; why was he taking so long? Phil was the worst of them all. He was sweating, shaking, and almost pissing himself he was so scared. He wanted his death to be quickly and clean, he didn't want Dan to take his time like he his, it would give Phil more time to think before he left the world but Phil didn't want to think; he just wanted it to come to an end.  
But then Phil felt nothing around his wrists, the strong pair of hands were gone; Dan had let go. Phil slowly opened his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed, and he slowly looked up even though looking Dan in the eyes was one of his worst nightmares...  
Dan was staring at Phil cold and hard. His eyes seemed brave-not afraid of getting caught, not afraid of anything. But his eyes were... broken...? They seemed hurt. Phil's heart stung with guilt, yes he was extremely pissed off at Dan but he felt... bad?  
*scoff*"never mind." Dan said bitterly. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned ghostly white and his veins popped up from his wrists, making him look more dangerous. Dan forcefully stomped away away, the crowd moving away and making a path for him to walk through; none of them wanting to anger the guy. Cat went to follow him but her friends stopped her before she could, she sighed and flashed Phil a cruel look; but Phil was too focused on his thoughts and on Dan to care. When Dan passed the row of lockers he violently smashed one locker door, denting it so far badly it loosely stayed attatched to the sides, the stuff inside the locker were surely destroyed or smooshed. Dan didn't stop there, he also grabbed a padlock and effortlessly yanked it off the locker and chucked it across the hallway and onto another locker, denting it too (though the dent was tiny compared to the first one).  
"Daniel, you stop that right now! That is destruction of school property and you know it!" Mr. Graceffa shouted at the raging boy when he came out of his classroom after hearing the commotion.  
"Fuck you, old man!" Dan shouted back, he grabbed the nearest locker door and ripped it off without a sweat, he then hurled the door at the teacher as if it was a football. Mr. Graceffa was luckily able to dodge it. Everyone gasped in shock and fear at how easily Dan could just break all the lockers like that, and how he didn't even hesitant when trying to hurt the teacher. That's when everyone started wondering why Dan didn't hurt Phil, Mr. Graceffa didn't do anything bad to Dan just telling him to stop, but Phil straight up insulted him and pissed him off in the first place. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Dan could hurt Phil so... why didn't he?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even now Phil doesn't know why Dan didn't hurt him, all Dan really did was grab his wrists and barely leave a mark. Yeah it seems like Dan really likes him but.. does he really? Phil looked back at the ground, which signaled something for Dan; Phil only looks at the ground when he's upset (which is pretty often). Dan stroked Phil's cheek with his finger and lightly gripped his chin. Phil refused to meet Dan's eyes, Dan sighed at this.  
"Baby is it about what happened... with the group ass-"  
"Don't call me that."  
Dan looked at Phil in a confused way, "Wha-"  
"Baby. Don't call me that!" Phil said harshly, he pushed Dan away and turned the other way around so he wasn't facing Dan.  
"Ba-Phil.. where'd this come from?" Dan asked, one second they were singing and now they're arguing.  
*sigh*"I was just.. thinking... Dan you have a girlfriend for god sake why are you trying to be all over me-"  
"We broke up." Dan interrupted calmly. Phil turned around and cocked his eyebrow.  
"what... why'd you do that?" Phil asked, then something came to Phil's mind, "It wasn't because of me was it?" Phil asked worriedly, what if Phil caused the breakup. He'd get it for sure, Cat would get all the tough boys she's friends with to come after Phil and beat his ass. Dan just looked at Phil as if he was crazy.  
"No of course not! Why would that be the case?" Dan asked and chuckled a little. The truth was, Dan never actually liked Cat (obviously) but was going to date Cat longer, to maybe get something more out of Cat. But when Dan saw what him dating Cat did to Phil, he just had to stop; before Phil found another love interest again... Dan slightly growled at that thought, luckily Phil didn't hear.  
Phil sighed again, and just shrugged. He didn't really know why he thought the whole _'seduce Dan and find his secrets'_ thing would work in the first place... maybe it's just better to forget the whole, Phil didn't even really know Timmy that well anyways... yet Timmy was the closest friend Phil ever had.  
Dan decided not to say anything more, and Phil decided the same thing. So Dan just reached over to Phil and embraced him into his warmth, Phil snuggled his head into the taller boy's chest; breathing in the cologne sprayed all over Dan. Dan rested his head on Phil's head and took a deep breath of the natural innocent scent Phil was covered head to toe with. Dan couldn't help but whisper to himself, even if Phil were to hear and it would concern or startle him; Phil was already his....

**"You're mine. No one will take you away. I will not hesitate to break their bones. You're mine. Philip Lester."**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A Day Later*

 _"15 year old, Joe Sugg, was found dead in his home just last night. Suspects say there was a strange vehicle following the boy to his home, though no vehicle, other than his parents', was found at the house. Joe was strangled and stabbed to his death. His family is being investiagted as we speak, but if anyone has any new evidence please contanct the number seen below. Thank you for watching, tune in at 8 for more news."_  
***TV screen is replaced by static***


End file.
